


The Shimmering

by rainbowcowboy



Series: Rainbowcowboy's AUs [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elemental Magic, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Strangers to Lovers, or something like that, shameless lego movie references, surprisingly dark sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowcowboy/pseuds/rainbowcowboy
Summary: Since the beginning of time, there have been two types of sentient beings: Humans, and the Shimmering. The Shimmering are a type of human, born from pain and self-realization, who possess immense power and strength. The Shimmering have been excluded from society for thousands of years, and are just now emerging into the world. Still, some humans, called Shine Hunters, devote their lives to eradicating Shimmerings from the earth.Jesse Mccree has been chased by Shine Hunters his whole life. Hanzo Shimada has lived in a place where the Shimmering are respected. When their paths cross, both of their lives are changed forever.





	1. An Introduction, Of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea for this in the middle of the night, wrote it down, then promptly fell back to sleep. most of the chapters will just be one-shots within the same universe, centering around mccree and hanzo's various adventures as Shimmerings. enjoy

**A Brief Overview Of the History and Characteristics of a Shimmering Individual**

An Excerpt from the Papers of Dr. Moira O’Deorain

 

For years, I have committed myself to unlocking the answers behind the powers that those known as “Shimmering” possess. They have been revered as something of myth for too long, and I believe now is a better time than ever to unlock the science behind their abilities. Everything has a scientific explanation, no matter how mystical it may appear. 

When I began my research, I experimented on dozens of Shimmering, with no positive results. Even scientists as experienced as I must sometimes take a step back and rethink, which I proceeded to do. I realized, to truly understand the Shimmering, it was necessary understand their history and way of life. I give to you, for the purpose of knowledge, my findings.

**Physical and Mental Characteristics**

All Shimmering begin life as ordinary humans. The two most common methods for a human to metamorphose into a Shimmering are spiritual enlightenment and death. Death is the more common method, though spiritual enlightenment often takes place during those final moments and allow the perfect opportunity for metamorphosis. Once a human undergoes intense self-realization, whether it be through spiritual enlightenment or the notion that death will soon take place, the human’s body will undergo varied kinds of rapid decay. Some humans in the process of metamorphosis into a Shimmering will turn to ash, some will decompose into the earth, and others will dissolve into water. Before the decayed body can return to the elements, however, it is reformed into a stronger, more physically imposing version of itself.

Along with this new physique, the human is also reborn with a projection of energy that defines it as a Shimmering. The shape, size, size and color of the projection varies between each Shimmering, but two things are common; through color or subject, the projection represents the Shimmering, and the projection holds immense power. Projections can be any color known to man, and the color often fits well with the Shimmering’s personality. They often take influence from animals, with many Shimmering bearing great, colorful horns, ears, feathers, scales, and wings. Projections are semi-opaque, and objects behind are distorted but visible. Some display patterns, while others have luminous qualities.

The projections also bestow an immense amount of stamina, energy, and power upon the owner. When compared to an average human, Shimmering individuals can withstand three times more pressure, run twice as fast, and can lose twice as much blood before dying. After metamorphosis, the Shimmering do not age. The only way for a Shimmering to die is by physical wounds, drowning, starvation, or any other physical affliction. Shimmering have a highly elevated metabolism, causing starvation to be the one of the largest factors for Shimmering deaths. Occasionally, a Shimmering displays a seemingly supernatural ability that is also given by the projection. The effects of this ability vary between every Shimmering.

Contrary to popular belief, Shimmering do not lose their memories during metamorphosis. They retain all memories, beliefs, and, in some cases`mental health, with many Shimmering displaying symptoms of anxiety and depression. The cause could be, however, the way society often rejects Shimmerings from leading ordinary lives. The leading cause in death in Shimmerings (behind genocides) is suicides, mostly in Shimmerings who have been alive for longer than any of their companions, and are tired of living. A relatively large amount of Shimmerings also display symptoms of schizophrenia, some saying that their projection has a mind of its own. Overall, the subject of mental health in the Shimmering is understudied.

Many Shimmering find after metamorphosis, their emotional disposition is different. Some find inner peace, while others feel emotion turmoil and confusion. Truly, it depends on the way they became Shimmering.

 

**History**

The Shimmering have been present in history since prehistoric times. Until recent times, they were misunderstood and often revered as deities. For example, the gods and goddesses of Egyptian mythology are widely believed to have been powerful Shimmerings. For most of history, Shimmerings shied away from society, often wandering across the country and looking for adventure. In a small number of cultures, however, Shimmering were a special class on the top of society. In feudal Japan, clans leaders were trained to become Shimmering through rigorous training. In cultures such as the Aztecs, Shimmerings composed the priest-king class. 

In the middle ages, when the Catholic Church came to power, the Shimmering began to be hunted and accused of witchcraft and heresy against the Church. Shimmerings were forced to live their lives on the run, avoiding towns and cities. Many became the subject of local folklore.

The Shimmering stayed in the shadows for centuries. Even after the Renaissance, when the Church lost its grip on Europe, Shimmerings were hunted. Only until the late 1800s was it safe for Shimmerings to enter society. Interest spiked about the abilities of the Shimmering, some finding work in circuses. Many found a source of living in trail drives and settlement of Western America. 

Society’s views of the Shimmering are very different in the present day. In the late 1900s, views of the Shimmering shifted from “Unnatural and powerful cryptids” to “Misunderstood beings somewhere in the middle of human and creature”. People became increasingly aware of the humanity that the Shimmering possessed, and in 2020 they led a movement to have equal rights to humans. They were given the same liberties as humans in 2030.

Despite these new developments, many people have devoted themselves to hunting, kidnapping, and killing the Shimmering. These people, called Shine Hunters, roam the world in search of any Shimmering they can find

The Shimmering and their companions, such as I, look forward to a brighter future where we are all a part.

 

***

 

Jesse Mccree and Hanzo Shimada never intended on being partners.

Hanzo had spent most of his life in a place where the Shimmering were respected, where the midnight blue horns on his head and tail that stretched past his legs were a sign of status. He could walk the streets with pride, showing that he went through the test of strength to obtain his power. He had the ability to withstand death.

It turned out the people of the world thought differently. Hanzo had fled the Shimada clan with his brother, Genji, to escape his abusive upbringing, only to find the world outside his sheltered clan life was even worse. Genji found refuge in Nepal with a Shimmering monk by the name of Zenyatta, but the monk way of life bored Hanzo, and he left for America seeking adventure. 

And oh, did adventure find him. The moment his plane touched down in the tiny town of Traverse City, Michigan, he felt eyes always on him. On his second day in the states, someone attempted to steal his backpack (which doubled as a quiver). They were later found pinned to a wall by arrows in both arms. The local Shine Hunters took that as an invitation to launch a city wide manhunt, and after only a week Hanzo was forced to flee. 

From that point onwards, Hanzo gave up hope of finding a home. He fluttered from town to town across the US, occasionally delving into Mexico. In sixteen years, he ventured to every state, met dozens of other Shimmering, and killed dozens more Shine Hunters. However, the Hunters were like flies; no matter how many were killed, they would always be there to pester him. Unlike flies, they posed a serious threat to Hanzo. 

He had been exploring an abandoned mall when he came across a particularly nasty pack of them. They were congregated in a rotting Claire’s, glaring around at the pastel walls leftover from when the jewelry store went out of business. They talked amongst themselves, about what Hanzo could only assume was their collective hatred for Shimmerings. They moved with uncanny synchrony, heads all snapping to gape at the sudden appearance of a Shimmering in their hideout. 

For five seconds, Hanzo and the Shine Hunters stared at each other in shock. Then, his brain began to work again. He responded quickly and easily, like a well oiled machine. He turned and  _ ran _ .

Hanzo was proud of his strength. His projection gave him the ability scale walls with his bare hands, and easily lift hundreds of pounds. But, he would admit, especially while being chased by a dozen Shine Hunters with various weapons, The “speed” aspect of his abilities needed a bit more work. He barely evaded the Shine Hunters, using the sharp corners and confusing layout of the mall to his advantage. 

When bullets began to fly haphazardly past him, he realized running in any direction might not have been the best option. If he had cover, he would be able to shoot down most of the Hunters. He slid into an empty store like a baseball player heading for home, then fiddled with his pack, trying to free his bow from its straps. It finally gave way, and he peered over a cafeteria-esque counter at his targets. With one fluid motion, he pulled an arrow from its quiver, nocked it, and released it straight into the skull of a Hunter. Two more were in his sights, but he was distracted by the sound of a whistle coming from his right.

He expected to see a squeaky clothing rack, or maybe a discarded toy. He was not prepared to see a man with wings the color of fire crouched behind the counter. 

That one part of his mind that spoke out of turn said,  _ That is the hottest Shimmering I’ve ever seen.  _ The other, more rational part of his mind forced him to ignore the man, and take out a couple more Hunters. 

“I’ve never seen a Shimmering kill off Hunters like that,” The man said with- admiration? Jealousy?

Hanzo glared at him, before shooting down another Shine Hunter. 

“I’ve had some practice,” He growled.

“I’m sure you have.”

Hanzo already didn’t like this man. He was cocky, and too attractive for his own good. Hanzo had never imagined that he would find a southern accent appealing, but here he was getting proved dead wrong. Somehow, the guy made a cowboy aesthetic work. 

He was in the middle of drawing an arrow when the man put hand on his shoulder.

“Darling, you know, the more of ‘em you kill, the angrier they’re gonna get. C’mon, lets get out of here,” he said, with a smug look.

Hanzo went ahead and took that as an insult. 

“I am fine,” He snapped. “I do not need your assistance and neither do I want it.”

The man raised his hands in mock surrender. 

“Alrighty then! Don’t say I didn’t warn ya,” he said, still smug, then leapt over the counter and ran out of sight. Hanzo huffed a sigh of relief, which quickly turned to fear. How had that man, who had a projection that practically  _ screamed _ “Hit me!”, lunged over the counter the way he did and wasn’t shot down on the spot? That lead to another question:  _ Where are the Shine Hunters that survived? _

Someone shouted, “He’s over here!”

Hanzo turned to see a Hunter, standing in the doorway to the shop, gun in hand. He seemed to be relatively inexperienced, because instead of shooting Hanzo on the spot, he had simply notified the Shimmering to his location. Hanzo killed him with a single arrow between his eyes.

Unfortunately, the body fell backwards, pointing out his location to the rest of the Shine Hunters. Hanzo shrunk to the back of the room to protect himself, then realized he had effectively gotten himself trapped. 

He drew his bow up to full power and waited as four Shine Hunters filed into the room. They looked wary of Hanzo’s bow, but they knew they were at an advantage; if Hanzo shot one of them, the other three could fill him with bullets in the time it took for him to draw another arrow. His tail lashed back and forth with nerves. 

Hanzo and the Shine Hunters stood in some kind of standoff for uncomfortably long, waiting for the other to make a move. That is, until four gunshots rang out.

Four dead Shine Hunters crumpled to the ground in front of Hanzo.

Hanzo let fly his arrow, heart pounding with adrenaline. 

“Whoa there!” Came a voice, with a familiar southern accent. “I just saved your life! No need to shoot at me.”

The too-attractive Shimmering from before stood a few feet from the store’s entrance, a revolver in hand. His wings, which were shaped like those of a falcon, were outstretched behind him. Their feathers, which started at a pale yellow and faded to a dull crimson, threw spots of fiery light across the dusty floor.

Hanzo stepped over the bodies of the Shine Hunters and approached the man. He noticed the man’s other arm- the one not holding the gun- was cut off from the elbow down, and replaced with projection. It was the same gradient color as his wings. The fake fingers ended in bird-like talons.

The man extended his arm, which Hanzo gingerly shook.

Hanzo bowed his head. “Thank you for saving me,” he murmured.

“No problem!” The stranger replied. “Now, we’d better skip town before the law gets on our asses about this” He turned and began walking off. When he noticed Hanzo wasn’t following, he turned back and asked, “You coming?”

Hanzo smiled, a rare occasion, then followed after the man. 

So, that’s how they met.


	2. Damsel In Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i suddenly had motivation to work on this the instantly lost it hahah

Hanzo spent about a week hating the cowboy. There was something so disgustingly clever about his remarks, something too smug about his demeanor. He was so tasteless, undignified- he was a well dressed street rat with a gun ( Which, of course, was technically what Hanzo was, but he considered himself more disciplined than an average wandering Shimmering). Hanzo also despised the whole cowboy getup. It was so flashy, and paired with his wings, he was a walking target.

He was a target indeed. After they had escaped the mall, but before Hanzo had a chance to demand the man’s name, a three note whistle- a way for Shine Hunters to communicate a Shimmering was in the area- pierced through the air. Hanzo knew from experience that a partner would slow him down, and left the other Shimmering behind as he climbed to the roof of the nearest building.

Hanzo had unfortunately forgotten the man had wings. The smug piece of shit was beside him a moment later, arms crossed.

“Sugar, trespassing’s pretty illegal,” he said, with his stupid condescending voice.

Hanzo glared as hard as he could, then spat, “Killing a dozen Shine Hunters is also illegal, yet you have no problem with that.” 

“They tried to kill us, it was fine,” he defended. “Look, I’m getting the hell out of this city. Come with me if you wanna… not die.”

Hanzo scoffed. “Did you seriously just quote a movie made over fifty years ago?”

“Yes I did,” he replied with the confidence of an olympic medalist. “Now, have you ever flown before? 'Cause you're about to.”

“Fly? How could I-” Hanzo trailed off, realizing what the other Shimmering was implying. “No. No, you can  _ not  _ carry me. I don’t even know your name and you offer to fly me to safety like I’m some kind of damsel in distress? No, I will not-” Hanzo cut off abruptly as the Shimmering grabbed his hand and furiously shook it.

“The name’s Mccree, Jesse Mccree, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Now-” He paused to let Hanzo listen to the Shine Hunters’ whistle again- “We are gettin’ the  _fuck_  out of here."

Jesse proceeded to lift Hanzo by his waist, sling the shorter man onto his back, and take off with one powerful beat of his wings. Hanzo grunted, because Hanzo Shimada did not yelp, wrapped his arms around Jesse’s neck, and held on for dear life.

Turns out being carried through the air over dark forests is an easy way to become acquainted with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing without music is weird. also i would die for the lego movie, don't judge me

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the essay was necessary. i drew dragon-hanzo in all his glory (mccree soon to come), which is currently on my instagram (@sunsgone). i post my art and complain about how hard it is to write there, come check it out!


End file.
